<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traditions by GuineapigQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236306">Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen'>GuineapigQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate Christmas" Craig sighs, looking around at all the lights and decorations. He glares at all the people bustling around. Don't they have homes to go to? He rests a hand on his swollen stomach, he certainly wishes he was home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dec 2020 - sp creek server does holidays / winter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little story I whipped up for christmas, I hope everyone enjoys it and has a great christmas and new year &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I hate Christmas" Craig sighs, looking around at all the lights and decorations. He glares at all the people bustling around. Don't they have homes to go to? He rests a hand on his swollen stomach, he certainly wishes he was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just cranky because it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>November" Tweek teases, linking his arm with Craig's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm cranky because I'm eight months pregnant and there's too many people in this shopping mall," he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you regarding the pregnant part" Tweek says sympathetically "we just need to pick up some stuff for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>hospital bag. Then we're done and we can go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why couldn't you just go without me" Craig whines. His poor swollen feet ache, and the mall is playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I Want For Christmas is You. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In November! It should be illegal!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you'd complain that I got the wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff" Tweek reminds him. He's completely right, and Craig knows it. When it comes to the baby Craig has found himself becoming much more picky and detail-oriented. He wants everything to be perfect for the new arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This baby was a total oops baby. And while they're happy about it, it still doesn't change the fact that they weren't all that prepared. They're just hitting their mid-twenties and enjoying post-college life. The baby was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The best kinda Christmas present" Tweek likes to say, seeing as Craig is due a week before Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever" Craig tells Tweek "let's just get this done so I can go home and put my feet up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig spends that Christmas at home with his newborn. It's just them, himself, Tweek and their daughter, fresh out of the hospital and a brand new family. It's nice, quiet at times and at other times overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the sleep deprivation and the new parent worries, this is Craig's ideal Christmas. Just them at home, no parties or annoying relatives. No loud gatherings or social pleasantries. Just Craig, Tweek, their newborn and some reheated takeout. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig went into labor a few days before Christmas, he was overdue, much to his chagrin. The labor itself sucked, when doesn’t labor suck but the end part was wonderful. Way better than any present anyone could have got him. Tweek was totally right. He had her via unplanned c-section. Something to do with him being overdue and blood pressure and heart rates. Craig doesn’t really remember because he was in so much pain. They had, of course, been trying to go the natural route beforehand. But at the end of the day, you can’t really choose how your kid comes into the world, they just do it. And their kid wanted to come out the surgical way, it is what it is. Craig couldn’t really bring himself to be upset about it. Not when he has this gorgeous baby out of it. Still in awe that he and Tweek made something so perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We made this perfect thing out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing" Tweek says, staring at their daughter, Pearl, with pure love and awe. Craig holds her close, he doesn't want to let her go, even though he's tired and sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not out of nothing" Craig says happily "out of DNA and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love" Tweek finishes. Craig loves this about him, Craig likes to see the literal and Tweek sees the metaphorical. Tweek sees the in betweens that Craig sometimes misses. He hopes their daughter will be the best of both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This has been my perfect Christmas" Craig tells Tweek "it's like… now we have our own family. We can do Christmas however we want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can do more </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>low key stuff at home" Tweek agrees "but we are gonna need to see your family still… and when she gets older she's gonna wanna do all that stuff you hate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know" Craig hums "let me enjoy this now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Pearl's first Christmas she was only a few days old so Craig doesn't know how much that really counts. So a year on he's adapted to parenthood a whole lot more. Pearl is older and more aware of her surroundings and Craig's cold heart has been melted by her. It's not that he enjoys all Christmas stuff but he wants Pearl to enjoy it. She's still too young to really get the concept of Santa but she's not far off it. Craig knows she won't remember this year but he still wants to strive to make it memorable anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he braves the mall, even though he hates it. Because Pearl is old enough to appreciate new toys and attention from her daddies so Craig is willing to do everything he can to make it a magical day for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carries Pearl in his arms, a skill he has mastered since she was born as Tweek pushes their shopping cart. Their plan is for Tweek to take Pearl to the play equipment while Craig grabs some gifts they've picked out together online. Craig insists that he be the one to pick them up so that he can make sure everything is perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having a kid made you into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karen" Tweek likes to joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't think he's a Karen, he's just thorough when it comes to parenting stuff. He loves his kid so much he wants to give her the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig watches some families lining up to see Santa. On one hand he's glad that isn't them. Lining up, getting Pearl to sit on Santa's knee and braving all the other cranky kidd kids sounds like hell. But on the other hand, Pearl on Santa's knee in a cute Christmas dress would be super cute. He kind of can't believe he's even questioning the pros and cons here. When he was pregnant with her he swore he'd never be one of those parents who bought into that tradition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay babe" Tweek says "you right to give me her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>split?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Craig says, handing Pearl over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look Pearl'' Tweek says with a big grin "it's Santa! Hi Santa!" Pearl giggles and grins in response. Both she and Tweek wave to Santa. Craig can't help but smile as he leaves them. He picked the best partner to have a kid with. Tweek is the best dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heads straight to the service desk to pick up their online order. Tweek said online was the safest way for them not to go too crazy with the gifts. Granted, their order is quite large. Pearl is their first child and they want to spoil her. If they agreed beforehand and bought everything in one order online, therefore paying upfront they could keep track of what they spent. Craig knows he's right, otherwise they'd just keep buying. They love Pearl but they know they have to reign it in at some point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have an online order to pick up for Craig Tucker," Craig says. The lady nods and heads straight to the back, not wasting any time with small talk. Craig appreciates that Christmas shopping in busy centers is bad enough as it is without added awkward small talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The order itself takes her two trips to get out. The toys are in their boxes in several big bags which leave Craig's shopping cart full. He thanks her and is about to make a speedy getaway when he finds himself lingering in the kids clothes section. Before he knows it he's bought Pearl a princess dress and a cat onesie. Screw it. He can't help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek is waiting for him in the spot exactly where he left him. He actually looks a little guilty, with Pearl on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill me" is the first thing Tweek says when Craig approaches them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Craig asks with an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Da!" Pearl says excitedly, kicking her little legs against Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may have gotten a picture of her with </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Santa" Tweeks says "I know you hate that stuff but… she's only gonna be this little once. I wanted the keepsake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh" Craig says, suddenly feeling like he missed out "only if you don't kill me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have you done?" Tweek asks, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bought her some more clothes" he says "I couldn't resist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's say we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>square then" Tweek laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I see the picture?" Craig asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course" Tweek says, handing over the envelope. Craig opens it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… that's sweet," he says. He regrets his stubbornness now. He missed out on this moment, his daughter on Santa's knee with Tweek grinning beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next time, he thinks. Next time he'll be there and part of the moment. Next year their family will all be together, complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Craig hates the lines and crowds of the mall at Christmas he finds himself back here, again. Every year he ends up here since becoming a father. But that's okay, Pearl is worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today he's determined. He remembers the disappointment he felt last year being left out of Pearls first Santa photo because of his own stubborn pride. He's determined to let all that go and let his family have all these moments. He never would have wanted this stuff before having kids, in fact he hated a lot of this stuff as a kid but his kid doesn't seem to have inherited his grumpiness. She seems to enjoy this stuff. She loves decorating the tree, writing Santa letters (well Craig writes them for her and she dictates, she's only two after all, not a child genius.) And of course, Santa himself. She's </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Santa and what kind of father would Craig be to deny her. Her joy fuels him, even through things he formerly hated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This year is extra special too because this photo will have a bonus passenger. Craig and Tweek are expecting their second baby and Craig couldn't be more excited. It's been nice this time around, they planned this baby and Craig is enjoying this pregnancy a lot more. He knows what's coming, and he was mentally prepared for it. He's only five months, but he's showing just enough to be seen in the picture and he thinks that's kind of nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek is holding Pearl, she's too big for Craig to pick up all that much now. Craig's back hurts too much and his stomach is only going to get bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad we timed this baby better," Craig says, resting a hand on the small bump of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Define "timed better"' Tweek replies with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bubba" Pearl says, pointing to Craig's stomach. Her language develops and improves more and more every day. It's incredible to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Pearl" Craig says, patting his stomach "the new baby is growing in here" he turns back to Tweek "I mean I'm not about to pop at Christmas. My feet can handle waiting in line for this photo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Santa?" Pearl asks them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah baby" Tweek tells her "we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting to see Santa now." He then says to Craig "Math isn't my strong point man, you said you were ready to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant again, I just contributed my part. Glad it worked out this way though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is true. They'd talked about maybe having another baby but Craig hadn't been quite ready to get pregnant yet. He hadn't thought about math much either, his baby fever hit and he'd decided now was the time to have another. Tweek was more than ready and they began trying. It hadn't taken them all that long to fall pregnant and their second child is due in April of the next year. Craig is ready, he loves being a dad to Pearl and is excited to have a bigger family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to just chill this time around" Craig says "it was stressful the first time. Worrying whether we were ready for a kid, how parenting even works, worrying about finances and labour. I'm so glad this time I can just be pregnant and enjoy it" Craig tells Tweek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've chilled out a lot since she </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>became a toddler" Tweek observes "it's weird but if it works it works."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love santa!" Pearl says excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you do baby girl" Craig says, smiling. They shuffle a little further along in the line, finally beginning to near the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna tell him what you want for </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christmas?" Tweek asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Pearl replies "doggy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She means a stuffed toy dog she saw and liked at the store. Craig was careful not to encourage getting a real dog, or pet, he's not sure he'd be able to give them the time and love they need at the moment. Maybe when the kids are older. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plural. Craig smiles and rubs his stomach, thinking about the new baby. He's so happy that they're having another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is still daydreaming to the feeling of small flutters in his belly when they reach the front of the line. He snaps out of it as Pearl shrieks with excitement. She babbles nonsensically at Santa as Tweek places her on his knee. She tells him about the doggy she wants, then they pose for the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig can't hold back his smile as the flash goes off. Tweek crouches on one side of Pearl, holding her hand and Craig on the other side, cupping his belly. It's something extra special. Pearl loving her time with Santa and their new baby making a surprise experience. It's everything Craig never knew that he wanted out of a tradition he used to hate and avoid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I put on the star, daddy!" Pearl says excitedly, tugging on the hem of Craig's shirt. Still oversized, he only had a baby eight months ago and he really doesn't give a shit about "snapping back" anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their second child, born in April of this year, Mae wriggles in his arms. She wants to crawl, as she's just figured out how. While Craig is ecstatic that their second baby has reached this milestone, two kids that are mobile are a handful. Two kids that are mobile and excited while they're attempting to put up a Christmas tree is near impossible. So Craig restrains Mae much to their chagrin and hopes to keep Pearl entertained long enough so that Tweek can set up the tree himself. Then they'll all decorate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn't the first year they've had their own tree. Last year they had one but this year they have many more decorations. Last year's tree wasn't ugly or anything, but it was more sparsely decorated. Craig has spent this year collecting more ornaments as well as making some at home with Pearl. It's been a nice thing to do together and really, for Craig these homemade ornaments are much more of a keepsake than a store bought one. He can't wait until Mae gets old enough to join in making them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek has also been doing some baking with Pearl. Tweek likes baking anyway but he figured he might as well make it Christmas themed. So he and Pearl made gingerbread and Christmas cookies. Craig cannot stop eating them, and he can't even blame it on being pregnant like he could last year. Tweek and Pearl are just that good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The year has been a good one for them. Pearl's language has come along by so much. She's almost toilet trained, which Craig is relieved by as she will be starting preschool next year. God, next year is weeks away. He feels a small pang of emotion thinking about how grown up his baby is getting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl is also learning how to be a big sister. Craig thinks she's doing a pretty good job. She has her moments of jealousy and frustration but every kid does. Overall Craig thinks she's adjusted well to the situation and she likes the perceived extra responsibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mae lets out a squeak as Tweek steps down from the tree. Everything now all set up and standing tall. Craig hands the baby to Tweek, who is frustrated that she can't crawl around but is also grizzling to be fed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll give Mae a bottle to tide her over before </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnng- </span>
  </em>
  <span>dinner?" Tweek suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great idea babe" Craig says, feeling a warm glow of pride watching Tweek hold their baby. He feels extra in love with Tweek today, he set up the Christmas tree for their daughters and now is going to feed their baby so that Craig and Pearl can get decorating. He's so perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig and Pearl have been waiting for this for a while now. Both equally excited and Tweek has been watching on in fascination. Mainly because Craig before kids would never have gotten so into these traditions. Tweek likes them too, but he always did, he never did a complete 360 like Craig did. The change wasn't so extreme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should have another baby" Craig says to Tweek warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe when this one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>bigger" Tweek replies, knowing Craig isn't really being super serious. It's sort of just a thing he says when he's feeling super in love with Tweek. Which is often, he asks for another baby every other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more" Craig says quietly "for real I mean. In a year or two, one more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more" Tweek agrees "but not until your body has had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>decent break. Two c-sections is a lot, man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal" Craig says "I'll heal and you keep being sexy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" Pearl interjects, frustrated "tree!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay" Craig replies, leaving Tweek to feed Mae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This box" she says, pointing to a shoe box at the top of the bigger box where they store all their ornaments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Craig says, opening the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This first!" Pearl tells him. Craig likes to think she inherited her bossiness from Tweek but really, he knows he contributed there too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig pulls out the ornament. It's the first ornament they ever bought for the tree, it just happens to be on the top of the box. It's one Tweek actually had made, Craig originally hadn't thought of it. Tweek went and got it while Craig was heavily pregnant with Pearl and too busy complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a bauble, red with gold glitter that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pearl's first Christmas </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fancy cursive. It had melted Craig's heart then and it still does now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me, we need to get out the one we got for Mae," Craig says to Pearl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mae needs to put it on," Pearl tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's too little," Craig explains, "you'll have to do it for her, as their big sister."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl nods with steely determination "I will, for Mae." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the best big sister ever" Craig tells her affectionately, earning a huge grin from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig has never done anything like this before. He never thought he would either. He figured if they ever did anything like this that he'd force Tweek to do it but he has ended up volunteering himself. And well, it's not the worst thing in the world. In fact, it's kinda cool, especially when he sees the looks on the kids faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's decked out in the red suit with the white trim, fake beard, hat and sack. The whole santa experience. He agreed to do this for Pearls preschool, since he's part of the parental committee. Which is also something he'd never thought he'd do but he wanted to be able to participate in his daughters education. So he joined and has become a very active member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone had to be Santa for the kids' end of year Christmas party, so Craig found himself putting up his hand. And really, it's not so bad. The costume is a little itchy, but this is part of being a dad. And being a dad is Craig's favorite job he's ever done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl is still obsessed with Christmas, despite it being so close to her birthday. Craig doesn't push her one way or the other, but she loves Christmas, Santa and all the things that come with it. So Craig wants to be the one giving her that extra experience. He gets to be her Santa, at least this one time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids are all having a story read to them when Craig is supposed to make his entrance. It's all a surprise for the kids, who got to eat pizza, do some craft and dance to some Christmas music before being read a Christmas story. And then Craig has to enter, surprising them and giving them each a small gift. He's actually a little nervous he might somehow give himself away, even though he's been practicing his Santa voice whenever Pearl is asleep or away at preschool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocks loudly at the door, it's the doorway between the kitchen and the main preschool. He waits to hear a loud "who could that be?" From the teacher before making his way into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ho ho ho!" He bellows as a few kids, including Pearl, squeal with excitement "merry Christmas children!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the kids leap up from where they're seated on the floor. They run to him all squealing and saying variations of "hi santa!" Well, except for the few shy kids hanging back with their teacher but Craig isn't bothered by that. Some kids are just shy, and Santa could be intimidating or scary to them. Pearl definitely isn't one of those kids though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who wants to tell me what they want for Christmas?" He asks, the kids all raise their hands and cry "me, me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Line up in a straight line" their teacher tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do, even though some of the more excited kids jump up and down on the spot or jiggle their legs. Pearl is a few kids down from the front. She clearly wanted to be at the front but Craig taught her not to push and be polite. He's obviously biased, but he's most excited to interact with his own daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't mind listening to all the other kids talking about what they'd like for Christmas. He gives them a small present that was picked out by the preschool. He has no idea what they are but he hopes all the kids like their stuff. He is internally excited when he finally gets to Pearl but outwardly makes sure not to show any bias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you today, little girl?" He asks her in his Santa voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I love Christmas" she tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great to hear, and what's your name?" He asks her, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl" she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl is a beautiful name" he tells her. Genuinely, since he and Tweek chose her name after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Santa" she grins, blushing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such good manners too, what would you like for Christmas this year, Pearl?" He praises her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um… I want one thing but I know Santa can't bring it" she says, a little hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that then?" Craig asks, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another baby brother or sister" she says quietly, looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig has to stop himself from doing a double take. She never mentioned this before to him or even expressed any real interest. She does seem to like dolls a lot but that's never translated over to real babies before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well you're going to need to ask your parents for that one… babies take time and love to make… is there maybe a toy you'd like in the meantime? So there's something under the tree for you on Christmas day?" He says, trying his best to let her down gently while not totally saying no. He and Tweek do want one more child, they just haven't decided on the when yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess… a baby doll?" She says, not seeming too disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll work on that one for you Pearl, but here's a little present for you now, to tide you over" he suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Santa" she replies with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're very welcome" he tells her, meaning every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig can't help but feel a little flustered all through the rest of the party. He's even still a little shook after getting changed and coming back to pick Pearl up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw Santa!" She tells him excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, what did you ask for?" Craig asks, wondering if she'll be honest with her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want a new brother or sister" she says "but Santa says I'll have to wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh" Craig says "you never said that before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"James has a new baby sister, she's so small and cute and I want one too" she explains, it begins to fall into place for Craig. She's seen her classmates new sibling and decided she wants one too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see" Craig replies "well, daddy and I may have to work on that one later"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to see my present?" She asks him excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, what did you get?" He asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A book about dogs!" She says "it's in my bag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow! Amazing! We can read it when we get home" Craig suggests before asking "Was seeing Santa good then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it was the best day ever!" She squeals happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad to hear that sweetie" Craig says, grinning happily to himself. Beyond proud that he was able to provide her with that magical experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig realises that fatherhood is a whole other entity that changes and alters his life. In a good way of course, but the things he's willing to do for his kids just knows no bounds. He continually surprises himself with the things he willingly agrees to do for their sake and happiness even if he is bored, uncomfortable or just plain hates the idea himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's never been to one of these events before and had zero interest before kids. Let alone attending one seven months pregnant. He loves his kids so damn much, even though his feet ache and the baby keeps kicking his bladder he doesn't complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're here because Pearl asked to go. Mae is into the idea too, but it's been Pearl's idea. Pearl has seen these things on tv, kids at preschool have told her about them and Craig and Tweek haven't really been able to avoid it this year. She's five now and absolutely knows what's going on around her. She asked, and well, it's Christmas. Craig finds it hard to say no around Christmas. So they're here, at a local caroling event. Basically, the community gets together, local acts perform from bands to school kids. It's sort of like a fair, there's glow sticks, junk food, face painting and eventually as the sun sets a choir comes out to lead the carol singing. It's honestly not a bad idea for kids at all but it's just not ideal when you're seven months pregnant. But, like always, he is willing to do uncomfortable things for the sake of his kids' enjoyment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek has Pearl in his arms, lifted up to see the main stage where a local dance troupe is performing. Craig has Mae in his arms, really he shouldn't be picking up either, technically but it's a special occasion. His back can manage. Craig can deal with Christmas music and singing on a night like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Tweek never got around to getting married. They got too busy having and raising their kids. It's not that they didn't want to but life kind of just got in the way. Planning weddings can be difficult and Craig has been focusing all his time and energy on raising good kids. For him, he's happy. They're a family with or without a ring and piece of paper. He's not sure if they'll even bother, it seems less necessary the older their kids get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This baby will probably be their last. Craig has already had two c-sections and is going to be having a third in February. The more times he has surgery the more likely he is to suffer from uterine rupture or tears. It gets more dangerous every time and his doctors have advised him not to get pregnant again. It's not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he's going against the doctor's advice if he did. He's just been a bit unlucky with giving birth. With Pearl he had to have an emergency c-section because she was distressed and his blood pressure was up. He tried to go the natural way with Mae but ended up in theatre again due to the same reasons. This time the doctors suggested that he just go for a scheduled c-section because of his history and because of the scar tissue from where he was cut open twice before. It's not really the ideal situation but birth never is. Craig's okay with just doing whatever is safest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Tweek talked about it before anyway. Before they began trying they discussed how many kids they wanted and they'd settled on three. It was a loose agreement though, not really set in stone. They could have changed their minds but the doctors' recommendations forced them to nail the number down. Three kids is a good number anyway. More than three is kind of pushing it with space and resources. Three seems just right for their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been vaguely talking about baby number three last year. But Pearl confessing that she'd like another brother or sister last Christmas had brought the topic to the forefront. They'd started trying again around April and had conceived in May. Craig can't wait to meet the little one and have their little family be complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby!" Mae says, swatting at Craig's stomach and frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Tweek asks. Craig already knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they kicking you too?" He asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes" she says "stop!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're just trying to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> hello," Tweek replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the only way they can say hello to us" Craig explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They wanna play," Pearl adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl is the expert on being a big sister" Craig agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll play… when they out" Mae tries to explain. Her speech is coming along but not totally clear. Craig mainly gets what she's saying because he's her parent, anyone else struggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll like being a big sister" Pearl tells her sister kindly. Craig is so proud that he has raised such compassionate little humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is about to interject to tell Mae she'll be good at it too, when the choir begins to set up their stage. They're going to start soon and Craig knows Pearl will accept nothing less than them all singing along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig swings by the mall with a not quite six year old Pearl. She started school this year and Craig is still getting used ro the idea that his first born baby girl is now an elementary school student. He has only Pearl as Tweek will be picking up Mae from preschool and their ten month old Astrid from daycare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astrid, born in February is their last child, so they've had to accept that they will have no sons. Not that it matters, Craig lives being a girl dad and wouldn't trade his daughter for anything. But it's certain now, they won't be having a boy. Unless one of his girls decides they were in fact, a boy all along. That could happen, he supposes. But for now he's just a girl dad, and that's okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig actually isn't working at the moment. He's thinking of going back next year but he wants to wait until Astrid is at least one year old. But they've been sending her to daycare once a week to try and get her used to the idea. And to give Craig a break to do errands and just have a moment to himself. It's been nice to have that, so today he's decided to head home via the mall after picking up Pearl from school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl's Birthday, and Christmas, are fast-approaching and Craig wants to get this done before everything gets too crazy. This is Astrid's first Christmas as she was still in Craig's belly last year. While he doesn't necessarily have as much energy to put into first Christmases as he used to when he only had the one child, he still tries his best. And while Astrid doesn't know the difference now, this tradition is important to him and he knows it will be important to her too in years to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a first Christmas bauble for Pearl and one for Mae. It's time to get one for Astrid too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl is nearly six and now treasures hers, even though Craig was pregnant with her when Tweek first got it. It's a source of comfort and nostalgia for her. It reminds her of a happy time and has been a constant in her life. Mae lives hers too, although her understanding isn't as deep as Pearls. Not yet anyway. He's sure it will develop, Astrid's too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the tradition means so much to Pearl she's extremely excited to pass it on to Astrid. So she's extremely keen to accompany Craig to pick up this bauble. Craig is glad she's now old enough to be in on the shenanigans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they swing by the store, order their message they want written on their bauble and then go to McDonald's to wait for it to be done. Craig is kind of happy to have this alone time with Pearl. She's so independent these days and Craig feels like he doesn't get enough one-on-one time with her as he'd like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have fun at school today baby?" Craig asks her over a happy meal and cheeseburger and fries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we made Christmas art," she tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? What of?" He asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made a present and coloured it in," she replies, grabbing more fries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very nice," Craig says encouragingly. They're both silent for a minute as they eat before Pearl speaks up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?" She asks, sounding a little hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Craig replies, wondering what could be making her nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you and dad married?" She asks. Craig is a little shocked but also at the same time… not. Pearl has brought this up before, or at least made little comments about how they're not married like some parents on tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… why do you ask?" Craig replies, unsure how to proceed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mia's parents are married… and so are Jonah's… and Amy's-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig stops her there, everything falling into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just cause your friend's parents are married?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not all… but most" she clarifies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Well getting married is a choice, but it's not a requirement for being a happy family. I love your dad just as much as any couple who are married. Your dad and I were just very focused on raising you and your sisters, so we didn't really think much about getting married" he tries his best to explain to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you one day?" She asks him brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, I guess it's not impossible," Craig says. It isn't exactly off the table, and well… he never wants to say never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that" she says "I wanna be your flower girl!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me and dad need to think about it," Craig tells her, trying to dampen down her excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes then, it's the bauble people telling him that Astrid's bauble is ready. Saved by the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We gotta go get your sister's bauble now sweetie" he says, breathing a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay" she shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, Craig thinks. A wedding with all his kids involved. The idea hadn't appealed too much to him before, it had all seemed a bit pointless. But he imagines a tiny little ceremony. Just him, Tweek, the kids and maybe his parents and sister. All together celebrating the union as a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's the kind of wedding he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Pearl could get that for Christmas next year. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>